


Oh Darling [A Yandere Story]

by Misfitgirlwrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Male Character, Captivity, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, F/M, Killing, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfitgirlwrites/pseuds/Misfitgirlwrites
Summary: Second time's the charm~A casual greeting at a book store turns into so much more.[WARNING]: This is a YANDERE story! Stalking, murder, the whole nine yards!!! Read with caution!
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. ONE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this for a bit? I hope someone out there likes it! Font for the book cover is from @y2blog on Tumblr!

To put it simply, Leo was bored. Everything seemed so slow since he graduated high school and that was three years ago. He thought that moving into the city would bring more excitement and it did for a bit, but going out every night simply became a routine too.

He rarely left his home during the day, but he had gone through all of the books he had and needed more. There was a bookstore that was only a few blocks away and he wanted to be as quick as possible.

_**~~** _

Leo had almost forgotten how hard it was to pick a few books. There was so much to choose from and he was very indecisive. His eyes scanned the back of a book as he slowly made his way towards the science fiction section. His green eyes flickered up to make sure he wouldn't bump into anyone but he quickly did a double-take once he noticed the redhead in front of him.

She didn't notice him yet, clearly engrossed in the book she picked up. She was very pretty. Leo glanced at the book she was reading and decided to approach.

"Scott Westerfeld, huh? You a fan of his work?"

Her light brown eyes quickly left the book and met his own. She flinched slightly from his sudden voice and seemed to tense up a bit.

"Sorry if I startled you," he apologized.

"Oh, um, it's okay." She closed the book with a finger inside to keep her place, "I didn't get a look at the author. I never heard of him before."

Her voice was quiet and soft. Leo enjoyed it more than he'd like to admit.

"His books are pretty good. But that specific one is the third book in a series," Leo picked up the first book and handed it to her, "you should start with this one." He smiled.

She quickly took the book and became flustered, "t-thank you. I didn't notice."

He chuckled. She was cute. "Any books you'd like to recommend?"

Her eyes widened a bit before she shook her head. "Oh--I don't know if you'd--"

"Come on. I'm open to anything."

She paused then averted her gaze as she became lost in thought. Leo took that time to really take in her appearance. She had freckles, which suited her nicely and her eyes seemed so captivating. He had a few inches on her, but she was tall and despite how hot it was outside, her body was covered with pants and a long-sleeved shirt.

"Um...I read a lot of mangas."

Her voice gained his attention and he raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"There's this one series called Attack on Titan and I think you might like it."

"Well lead the way, miss...?"

"C-Cherri. My name is Cherri.

Such a pretty name. "Nice to meet you, Cherri. I'm Leo."

Cherri gave a small smile before turning to show him where the mangas were. They talked for a while after that and Leo learned that though she did like Attack on Titan, it wasn't her favorite. Black Butler was, and he decided he was going to read those first. Cherri was quiet but she wasn't exactly shy, just cautious about what she said and did. She seemed uncertain about expressing her feelings fully but when she did talk about something she liked, her eyes lit up. He wanted to sit and talk with her for hours, but Cherri flinched when her phone rang. She pulled it out and looked to see who was calling before looking up at Leo.

"I-I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Leo."

He nodded with a smile, "see you around Cherri." He watched as she quickly answered the phone and walked out of the store. He put the book in his hand down and left the store as well. The books can wait. Leo got his sights on Cherri before she could get far and he began to follow her. He found something much more interesting to do during the day.


	2. TWO.

Cherri lived about 20 minutes away and she only had to catch one bus. She got off across the street from a high school and talked with a woman passing by. Leo could tell from their conversation that Cherri went to that high school and she recently graduated. He made sure to keep his distance as she walked down the street and he moved across the street once the redhead went into her house. It didn't look bad or rundown. He moved nearby to where he was hidden but could still see the house and pulled out his phone to find out the name of the high school.

It didn't take Leo long to find what he was looking for. Baltimore City College is a college prep high school. Very rigorous courses, extra graduation requirements--looking at it made Leo's head hurt but at least he knew that Cherri must be pretty damn smart. The school also leaned towards English more than anything and based on her love of books it made him wonder what she wanted to do now that she was done with high school. His green eyes glanced up once he saw Cherri leaving the house again. Her clothes were changed, this time she was in sweatpants and a long-sleeved compression shirt. She also had a duffle bag. Leo followed her down the street towards her old high school and stopped near the bleachers once she walked onto the field.

Leo put his phone away and made sure to stay out of sight as he watched Cherri jog around the track. She either did sports in high school or enjoys working out, which pleased him because he enjoyed working out too on occasion. He'd do it way more if it meant spending time with her. Once Cherri finished warming up and doing her stretches, he quickly realized that the girl didn't just enjoy working out; she had a fucking talent. The redhead was light on her feet and very fast. He was even more impressed when she began practicing on hurdles as well.

"Where the hell have you been all my life?" Leo mumbled quietly. By now, Cherri had taken off her sweatpants, but she had on compression pants underneath. If she was on the track team there were definitely records online.

He quickly pulled out his phone again and started looking into the high school's track team. Sure enough, one of the top athletes on the list was Cherri.

Cherri A. Crawford. He wondered what the A stood for. He searched her name but nothing but track records popped up. She didn't have any social media? He gave up on the online search for now and continued watching the girl. His thoughts drifted to her phone and he glanced in the direction of her bag. He wondered what was on here. Maybe he couldn't find any social media because she didn't put her name. He was determined now, he needed her phone.

Cherri took a small break and went to her phone. She clearly had a lock on it but from her finger movements, it seemed to be a pattern. Leo started to think of when he could possibly be able to grab it, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"I thought I'd find you here."

His green eyes snapped over to the man who walked towards her. Who the hell was that? He definitely didn't like Cherri's reaction to him. She seemed very uncomfortable with his presence.

"D-Darius. I thought you and your father were coming over later.."

"Well, I decided to come now. What, I can't come and visit all of a sudden?"

Leo's eyes narrowed a bit but he noticed that Cherri put her phone down without turning it off. He would have to stop her from doing that but now, it was perfect for him. As much as he wanted to get Cherri away from Darius, Leo let the man lead her further down the track and he made sure their backs were turned before moving quickly. He grabbed Cherri's phone before going back to his spot.

He looked through her phone and saw that she had two folders. One was labeled "games" and the other was labeled "delete". That folder had Google hangouts, Google docs, Google photos, Tumblr, and Wattpad. Jackpot. Everything was on an account so she could easily delete the folder and reinstall it later if needed. But why was that needed?

Leo moved quickly. He was going to check Tumblr and Wattpad later, so he made sure to remember her username. Google Hangouts was a different story. He wanted in, so he needed her email and password. Her email was simple enough and it was easy to change her password since she was already signed into her recovery email. He signed into her Google hangouts on his phone and made sure to delete the email notifications of the password changing before putting her phone back.

He did it just in time too. Cherri had come back and begun packing up her things as Darius waited. Leo watched them leave before deciding to make his way back home. He waited for the bus, lost in thought. He knew now that Cherri graduated recently, so she was most likely 18. She enjoys running track, reading, and possibly writing, and for some reason, she's very secretive. At least he's progressing. Leo made sure to turn off his visibility in Google hangouts for later.

After the short bus ride and he was in the comfort of his home, he searched Cherri's Tumblr on his laptop. He thought her username was cute.

Cherrixbomb.

Leo could tell she put in a lot of work with making her blog look pretty. There was a link to her writing and he didn't hesitate to click on it. She seemed much more into Black Butler than she gave off based on what she's written so far. He glanced back up at the bio on the side of the screen.

**_Cherri 🍒 | 18 | Demisexual 💜🖤 | Requests: CLOSED | 💖 Sebastian Michaelis 💖_ **

Leo was going to finish reading her stories until his phone vibrated. He looked to see that someone sent Cherri a message.

 _ **Mary:**_ _Berri! Are you free yet?_

Berri. What a cute nickname.

 _ **Cherri:**_ _Darius and his father just left and my dad left out too._

 _ **Mary:**_ _ahhh! Home alone! You can relax!_

 _ **Cherri:**_ _Relax? Very funny..._

 _ **Mary:**_ _You better relax. You work so hard! How was your day?_

 _ **Cherri:**_ _I got to go to Barnes and Noble down by the harbor :) I met a guy there_

Leo leaned forward a bit.

_**Mary:** A GUY??? 👀👀👀 Please tell me he was cute omg_

_**Cherri:** Well I think he was...his eyes were like a blueish-green it was pretty_

_**Mary:** omgomg okay so when are you seeing him again?_

_**Cherri:** ???_

_**Mary:** Don't "???" me!_

_**Cherri:** Well I'm not sure if I will? I've never seen him in the store until that day so I don't think he's a regular_

_**Mary:** But what if he goes back to see youuuuuu_

_**Cherri:** Lol that wouldn't happen Mary_

So she went to that specific bookstore often if she knew he wasn't a regular.

_**Mary:** okay so you're going to the bookstore tomorrow and we'll see who's right :3_

_**Cherri:** omg fine, I'll go back tomorrow around 1. But you have to meet me there at 3_

_**Mary:** Okayyyy! You can come to my house and we can watch a movie!_

_**Cherri:** Sounds fun ☺️ I'm gonna go hop in the shower_

**_Cherri:_** _Ttyl 💖_

_**Mary:** 💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗_

Well, Leo knew exactly what he was doing tomorrow.


	3. THREE.

Leo had spent the rest of the day before reading all of Cherri's writing. It seemed like her talent never ended and it made him even more interested. He went through her Tumblr and her Wattpad before making himself go to bed that night. He was so excited he could barely get to sleep.

Leo was at Barnes and Noble just before 1 and got Starbucks as he waited.

_**Cherri:** He's definitely not gonna be there_

_**Mary:** I think he is! And try to sneak a pic I wanna see 👀_

_**Cherri:** Omg Mary no_

_**Cherri:** I'm going insideeee_

Leo's green eyes glanced up as Cherri walked through the door of the building. She had on pink today, it suited her nicely. She put her phone away and looked around but paused once she locked eyes with him. Leo smiled and waved at her before motioning her to come over. Cherri quickly shuffled towards the table.

"H-Hi! I didn't expect to see you again.."

"Same here. You a regular?" Leo asked.

"Oh, yeah. I like to come here during the day when I can."

"Read the day away, hm?" Leo smiled once she began to smile, "want a coffee?"

Cherri sat down with him, "sure."

_**~~** _

Leo enjoyed talking with Cherri. She seemed a lot more relaxed compared to yesterday but she still seemed hesitant on doing certain things and he picked up on this but figured once they really got to know each other more she'd be able to be herself. Time had gone by quick and before he knew it, another young redhead made her way over to them. She must be Mary.

"Hiii! Are you the mysterious green-eyed man?" Mary cooed, sitting next to Cherri.

Leo grinned as Cherri covered her face. "Mary, please! Leo this is my friend, Mary."

"Very nice to meet you, Mary." Leo smiled.

"Same to you! As cute as you two are talking it up over coffee, I'll have to take her from you for now. Unless you wanna join us for ice cream?" Mary offered, standing up.

Leo was going to decline but he looked over at Cherri who looked at him expectantly. Seems as though she enjoyed his company.

"I'd love to." It wouldn't hurt to get to know Cherri's friends as well.

Leo didn't really talk much and neither did Cherri, but she enjoyed listening to Mary talk and it was clear she did a lot of it. Leo wouldn't really expect these two to be friends but they did have a lot in common. Mary was just much more bubbly and excited, it was cute.

"Sooo, Leo. It's your turn!" Mary leaned on the table and smiled.

"My turn?"

"Mhm. Tell me, mystery man. You aren't in your 30s, are you?" She squinted her eyes and he chuckled.

"I'm 21."

"Not bad!" Mary nudged Cherri and she mumbled for her friend to stop as she blushed. "You've always lived in the city?"

"I recently moved here. I'm from Florida."

"Sounds warm," Cherri mumbled. "...Have you been to Disney World?"

"A few times, yes. Universal Studios too." Leo smiled at Cherri.

"That sounds like so much fun!"

"I knowwww!" Mary agreed.

"Have you two been outside of Maryland?"

Both of them shook their head but Cherri spoke up.

"I've never left the city, honestly."

Leo looked at her. He would have to fix that. He was sure she would like to see the world. Mary's phone rang and Leo glanced over at her as she answered.

"Berri, Marcel is on his way to pick us up." Mary looked at Cherri.

The redhead nodded and looked at Leo, who smiled. "I guess I'll see you around?"

"Maybe we can hang out again soon. If you want." Leo offered.

"I'd like that."

They exchanged phone numbers before leaving the ice cream store. Leo let out a sigh and smiled. Cherri was cute.


	4. FOUR.

After scrolling through Cherri's Tumblr for nearly two hours, Leo found pictures of her on Halloween. She was dressed as Poison Ivy and it suited her nicely. He stared at the pictures for a while before saving them to his phone. She really was beautiful. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating.

_**Marcel:** So I was going to pretend I didn't see you guys in the ice cream shop with some dude but I changed my mind. Who was he? _

Leo arched a brow.

_**Mary:** His name is Leo! Cherri met him yesterday and we ran into him again today, nothing to be worried about d a d _

_**Marcel:** Haha very funny _

_**Cherri:** It's okay, Marcel. He seems nice _

_**Marcel:** All guys seem nice when they want something from you. _

_**Mary:** He's just being friendly! Cherri is perfectly fine! And cute! I think it's about time a guy tried to sweep her off her feet! Anyone is better than Darius 🤢 _

_**Cherri:** ;;;;; _

_**Marcel:** There are a lot of guys just like Darius and that's why I'm worried. _

Did Darius do something to Cherri before? Leo didn't like the sound of that. He also didn't like how skeptical Marcel was.

_**Cherri:** ...I think he's kind of nice _

_**Cherri:** I understand why you're worried but I'll be okay _

_**Cherri:** And if I need you I know I can call you ☺️ _

_**Marcel:** ...alright _

_**Marcel:** Fr though be very careful _

_**Cherri:** I will! My dad just got in, I have to go _

_**Marcel:** Ard _

_**Mary:** Baiii 💖💗💖💗💖 _

Leo hummed. He'd have to look into Darius. In the meantime, he went back to Cherri's Tumblr. He could tell by a certain blog she interacted with a lot that it could possibly be Mary. That and the username seemed very fitting.

Brattyxkitten_.

Leo clicked on the username and looked at the bio.

_**Bunny 🐰 | 18 | A Princess 👸🏻 | 💚 Loki Laufeyson 💚 | 💗 Sebastian Michaelis 💗 | MANY MORE 🥵** _

There were also mobile links and one of them led to her Instagram account, which wasn't private. He scrolled through and saw a few pictures of her and her siblings. He knew now that Marcel was her older brother. There were a few pictures of Cherri as well, which he screenshot to save.

_**Cherri:** Hi Leo :) _

Leo quickly stopped what he was doing to reply.

_**[Text]:** Hey Cherri _

_**[Text]:** Did you get home safe? _

_**Cherri:** Yeah, I did _

_**Cherri:** I just wanted to ask, c ould you maybe use Google hangouts? _

Leo didn't respond right away. He wanted to ask her why she was hiding her text messages. Could her father be looking through her phone? It's not like she's doing anything wrong so it couldn't be him, right?

_**[Text]:** Yeah I'll download it now _

_**[Text]:** What's your email? _

_**Cherri:** cherriacrawford@gmail.com :) _

He knew that already and he was glad he remembered to pretend he didn't. Leo set up his own account on Google hangouts and switched over before texting Cherri once more.

_**[Text]:** Is this better? _

_**Cherri:** Yes! Thank you ☺️ _

Leo smiled slightly. He completely forgot about trying to find more on Darius. Instead they talked about books. He liked that Cherri genuinely liked the books she was forced to read in high school. The Great Gatsby was her favorite book and she didn't hate Shakespeare but made it clear that she could also live without his work. She thinks she would suck at poetry but Leo disagrees. He thinks that she'd be amazing at anything she tried to do.

_**[Text]:** You know, I think you'd really like Little Women. Did you read that book? _

_**Cherri:** Yes!! Omg I absolutely loved it! Women are powerful 💪🏽 _

_**[Text]:** Well what about the movie? _

_**Cherri:** 1994 movie? Yes _

_**Cherri:** Not the recent one _

_**[Text]:** Well what if we see the recent one together? _

_**Cherri:** I would love to do that! But I'm kind of short on money _

_**[Text]:** Don't worry about that, I'll pay for you. I'll even pick you up if you'd like _

Leo was definitely considering this their first date. He wondered if she was too. She didn't respond right away, so he switched back to her account to see her rapidly texting Mary. He quickly opened the chat.

_**Cherri:** HE ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO SEE LITTLE WOMEN WITH HIM _

_**Mary:** uM??? DID YOU SAY YES? _

_**Cherri:** YES _

_**Mary:** Y E S _

_**Cherri:** HE ALSO OFFERED TO PICK ME UP?? DO I SAY YES??? _

_**Mary:** Heck yeah!!!! This will be your real first date!!!! _

_**Cherri:** Yes and I don't want to think about Darius or Commissioner Hughes >.< _

Commissioner Hughes? Was Darius the Commissioner's son?

_**Mary:** Tell him yes and dress cute! _

_**Cherri:** what about my dad? _

_**Mary:** Tell him that you're coming over to my place! Don't forget to tell Leo your curfew! _

_**Cherri:** Right! Okay! _

Leo switched back into his account and checked his messages.

_**Cherri:** I'm fine with you picking me up! :) _

_**Cherri:** But my dad is a bit strict so I need to be home by 6:30 _

Leo thought that was pretty early for someone her age.

_**[Text]:** We can just hang out early. I'll make sure you're home before 6:30, I promise _

He wanted to promise that he wouldn't do whatever Darius did to fuck up her first date.

_**Cherri:** Okay! Thanks so much! So tomorrow then? _

_**[Text]:** I wouldn't want to wait any longer _

_**Cherri:** I'll see you then, Leo 🥰 _

Leo smiled. This was definitely a date. If things would keep going this smoothly, Cherri would be with him in no time. But he knew that wasn't the case; not with Darius apparently being a reoccurring problem and whatever is making her keep everything on an account in case she has to clear her phone.

He'd focus on that later. For now, he wanted to relax and enjoy his date tomorrow.


	5. FIVE.

_**Cherri:** Mary I'm so nervous ;;; _

_**Mary:** Nuuu it'll be okay! Did you find the flannel I told you to add to your outfit?? _

_**Cherri:** Yeah, I did _

_**Mary:** Excellent you'll look so cute!! _

Leo didn't look at any pictures of the outfit. He wanted that to be a surprise.

_**Cherri:** What if he is like Darius? He was nice too;;; _

_**Mary:** Bab I don't want you to overthink too much! You have every right to be nervous but don't let Darius ruin this for you. He is a meanie! And a jerkface >.> If you don't want to go on the date you don't have to _

_**Mary:** If you do go, you have Marcel on speed dial and trust me he will come to wherever you are _

Leo didn't like how much whatever Darius did bothers Cherri this much.

_**Cherri:** You're right I shouldn't let what he did stop me from going _

_**Cherri:** It's just hard... _

_**Mary:** It won't be easy 😔 Darius is disgusting and not every guy is like him though it may seem like it _

_**Cherri:** Okay _

_**Cherri:** Thank you, Mary ☺️ _

_**Mary:** Of course! So are you going? It's okay if you don't want to! _

_**Cherri:** I'm still gonna go _

_**Cherri:** I like being with him _

_**Mary:** Have funnnn! _

_**Cherri:** Okayyy ❤ _

Leo stood and grabbed his jacket as he started to text Cherri.

_**[Text]:** Ready to see Little Women? 👀 _

_**Cherri:** Yes!! _

_**[Text]:** I heard Arundel Mills Mall is pretty big and the theater is nice _

_**Cherri:** Arundel? I've never been out there ;;; _

_**[Text]:** If you don't want to go, White Marsh is much closer _

_**[Text]:** I figured since that mall was bigger, there's more to do _

_**Cherri:** Well, as long as I'm home before 6:30 I'm sure it'll be okay _

_**[Text]:** No time to waste then! Text me your address? _

Leo grabbed his car keys and looked at her address before smiling and leaving out to go and get her.

_**~~** _

He was very excited to go and get Cherri and smiled when she came out of the house. Her outfit was cute; Mary did a good job helping her. Cherri got in the car and gave a small smile.

"Hey." Leo grinned, "you look nice."

"T-Thank you." Cherri smiled and looked down.

"Let's get going then."

The drive was comfortable and Leo was glad that she wasn't as nervous as he thought she'd be. She did get tenser once she realized how far the mall was but he did a good job distracting her. It was clear by her actions that her curfew wasn't flexible. Leo found a parking spot and looked at the time. It just became one in the afternoon.

"We can get a ticket for the movie now and go see it without missing too many trailers and then grab some food. If you want, we can do something in the city after that so you'll be less tense." He spoke softly and she looked at him.

"That sounds good. I'm sorry if I'm ruining the mood or anything. I just, I've never--"

"You're not ruining the mood, I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

"Okay."

Cherri felt much better after that. She enjoyed the movie a lot and after she convinced Leo to take her to Dave and Buster's since she's never been. They ended up eating there and they didn't even leave right away. Leo enjoyed seeing Cherri so excited and happy, he managed to sneak a few pictures of her. When they left, it was nearly 5 and Leo wanted to make sure she was back on time.

"That was so much fun!" Cherri held a big purple stuffed unicorn that Leo had won for her.

"I'm glad you had fun. We should do something like this again." Leo put his arm around her and she looked up at him.

"I-I would like that."

"Cherri?"

The redhead tensed up and Leo quickly looked over once he heard the familiar voice. Darius made his way over to them and arched a brow, "what are you doing all the way out here?" His brown eyes went to Leo. "And who the hell is this?"

Leo's grip tightened just a bit and Cherri inched a bit closer.

"I-I was just--"

"On a date. How cute. Does your dad know?"

"Don't tell him--"

"What? Don't tell him that you decided upon yourself to go out on a date with some guy?"

"Why is who she goes out with your concern?" Leo didn't let Cherri try to respond. He could feel her shaking now.

"Because she's mine."

"Oh really?" His green eyes narrowed.

"I don't care what she told you or what you think." Darius hissed.

Leo clenched his jaw, "if you think she even remotely likes you, you're fucking delusional." He shot back.

Darius scoffed and moved closer. Leo was about to as well but Cherri gripped his jacket and he looked down at her.

"C-Can you take me home? Please? Don't--He wants you to do something to him so you'll get in trouble."

Right. The Commissioner's son. Leo let out a breath and nodded. He glanced back at Darius.

"Nice meeting you." He stated before leading Cherri to his car.

The drive back was quiet. Cherri hugged her stuffed unicorn close to her and her eyes didn't meet his. He could tell that she was embarrassed and nervous all over again. So much for a good date. When he stopped in front of Cherri's house, he got out of his car with her.

"Thanks for today...I-I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's alright. Just, text me later?"

Cherri nodded and made her way into the house. Leo closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fuck." He got in his car and made his way back home.


	6. SIX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Parental Abuse!!!

Darius was a fucking asshole. Leo found it hard to believe that Cherri was even interested in someone like him; he must have put up a very good facade.

It had been a few hours since he dropped Cherri off, and she hasn't sent a text to anyone yet. He was a bit worried. Darius could've gone to her house. Leo quickly grabbed his car keys and left out again. He didn't park near Cherri's house, instead, he parked around the corner and walked towards the house. There were lights on and he could hear faint yelling.

Leo looked around before making his way towards the back of the house. The window in the back was cracked and he could hear better now. He stood out of sight next to the window.

"You lied to me."

"I-I--"

"Tell me where you said you were going."

"Dad--"

Cherri was cut off by a loud slap. Leo's eyes widened and he knelt down so he can look into the window a bit. Cherri whimpered and held her cheek as Richard moved closer.

"Tell me." He repeated.

"I said I was going to M-Mary's house."

"And were you there?"

"No, sir."

"Instead you were out in Arundel County with some nigga I never even fucking met." Richard seethed, hitting her again. This time, Cherri fell to the ground. Tears streamed her face and Leo could feel his anger growing. It made sense why she covered up now; there were probably bruises all over her. The thought alone added fuel to the fire.

He calmed himself down. He couldn't do anything, not yet at least.

"If you leave this house I'll fucking kill you. Understand?" Richard glared at Cherri and she gave a quick nod. "I can't hear you, bitch."

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Go to your fucking room."

Leo moved away from the window and quickly made his way back to his car before he did anything he'd regret. How long had this been going on? Who else knew what he was doing? Did she tell Mary or Marcel? His phone vibrated and he quickly looked.

_**Cherri:** Darius saw me with Leo _

_**Mary:** Oh no! _

_**Marcel:** What did he do? _

_**Marcel:** Did he touch you? _

_**Cherri:** He didn't _

_**Cherri:** Leo helped me but Darius told my dad I wasn't with you guys so I'm grounded now _

That was very much an understatement. That answered Leo's question. They didn't know about her dad.

_**Mary:** He's such a jerk! Why would he do that?? _

_**Cherri:** He said that I was his ;;;; _

_**Marcel:** I'm gonna whip his fucking ass _

_**Cherri:** I don't want you to get in trouble _

_**Marcel:** Fuck Commissioner Hughes _

_**Marcel:** Darius should've gotten in trouble for touching you two years ago and he should be in trouble for fucking harassing you _

_**Marcel:** Atp I'll fight Darius and that piece of shit Commissioner too _

_**Mary:** Yeah!!! Let's tell dad! _

_**Cherri:** omg no _

_**Marcel:** And why is your dad so pressed on keeping you in the house? He barely let you go anywhere before this anyway. Did you even tell him that you were looking at college outside of the city? _

_**Cherri:** Not yet...he won't take it well _

_**Mary:** He can't keep you cooped up in the house all the time! _

_**Cherri:** Guys...it'll be okay _

_**Cherri:** I'm just embarrassed that happened _

_**Mary:** It's good that Leo stood up for you! Before Darius, how did it go? _

_**Cherri:** Really good _

_**Cherri:** He was so nice and after the movie we went to Dave and Buster's! I had so much fun with him _

_**Mary:** That's good! I told you he was nice, Marcel 😝 _

_**Marcel:** Mhm. _

_**Cherri:** I'm gonna go to bed guys _

_**Cherri:** I'll tty tomorrow _

_**Marcel:** We're gonna stop by _

_**Cherri:** Okay _

_**Mary:** Sleep well bab _

Leo still couldn't fully wrap his head around what he just witnessed and the fact that she hasn't told anyone.

_**Cherri:** Leo? Are you still up? _

_**[Text]:** Yeah _

_**[Text]:** Are you okay? _

_**Cherri:** Yeah _

_**Cherri:** I'm really sorry about what happened ;;;; _

_**[Text]:** That wasn't your fault, it's okay _

_**[Text]:** Is he an ex? _

_**Cherri:** Well, we only really went on one date but it didn't go well. But our fathers are close so I can't really avoid him _

_**Cherri:** His name is Darius _

So her father is friends with the Commissioner? This guy is starting look more and more like a piece of shit

_**[Text]:** He seemed like an asshole _

_**Cherri:** He is _

_**Cherri:** I'm really sorry _

_**[Text]:** It's alright, Cherri. I still had a lot of fun with you _

_**Cherri:** I had fun with you too ☺️ _

_**Cherri:** Darius told my dad so I'm grounded until further notice though ;-; _

_**[Text]:** That sucks _

_**[Text]:** Maybe I can come and visit sometime? _

_**Cherri:** Definitely! We could have a movie night 😃 _

_**[Text]:** That sounds wonderful _

_**[Text]:** I'll let you sleep, alright? Text me tomorrow _

_**Cherri:** Okay _

_**Cherri:** Goodnight ❤ _

_**[Text]:** Goodnight ❤ _

Leo smiled. A movie night. He wondered how much fun it would be to watch movies with her every night. It was a really nice thought, but if he was going to get any further with Cherri, he needed to handle Darius and her father. Possibly the Commissioner too and that would take time, but he was willing to put that time in for her. She needed to be away from them; she needed to be with him.

Yes, that's exactly what he was going to plan.


End file.
